


Falling...

by Smiilleery



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl, dangerous creatures - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiilleery/pseuds/Smiilleery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have changed the plot slightly... This event happens after Dangerous Creatures. The main character in the story is Nox. It reveals his feeling towards Rid, and also his memory... He has lost Ridley, but he cannot face it. he spends his time by the beach thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is a twist at the end of the story, which may be unacceptable to some people.  
> I have changed the plot, slightly...  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic :)

Nights falls. A huge moon, slowly crawls out from behind the sea of stubble. Crowds of people are rushing home at this time of the day. The streets are emptied by the jubilant moving shadows. However, there is a young man who looks like a Greek sculpture sitting still on the broken bench. He stares at the horizon where the crystal clear water merges the gloomy sky with his somber eyes.

The ebb and flow of the tides refresh Lennox's bittersweet memory of the most indispensable day of his life. The first day in which Nox met the only person in the world who would ever be able to understand him. The girl who knew what it felt like to do the things he can do. _"So you never forget, my name is Ridley Duchannes, and nobody tells me what to do. If I want you to kiss me, you'll want to kiss me."_ The thought of her makes him smile. Or it is a sneer? He knows deeply that she would never remember what happened on that day on the beach in Barbados, but he will, every second of his miserable life.

     When the bright sun casts golden beams on the surface of the ocean, the waves look like being jeweled by millions of diamonds. The heart-stopping scene reminds him of how he felt at the moment when she walked into Sirene, a club he built for her and named after her… And his stone cold heart for the very first time. _When their eyes met, everything went quiet, every single person disappeared. They saw nothing but each other. He could hear her heart beat stopped for a few seconds and then beat as fast as a hummingbird's heart._ Nox has always wondered if he did not use magic to make all others vanish, would she react the same? Would they have a better life if he did not anything? No, he does not want to know the answer. Everything is too late… _The way he looked at her just like the way Quasimodo looked at Esmeralda. The way people looked at someone they have fallen head over heels with and who will never be theirs. The way she would never understand._

Before the darkness shows his magic trick, swallows every sun ray and releases innumerous glistening stars, the sun shows his talented in painting. The orange sun walks towards the horizon while dying the sky yellow and gradual cerise. The sky is painted with gradient colors. When the sun finally disappears, the evening sky flames with red and orange, that type of colors people only see in a huge fire. The astonishing view triggers the young man's torturous memory.

_The fire was so intense, even Nox, such a powerful Siren-Born, could only see nothing but fire, smoke, and people within one meter. Ridley and he was trapped in Sirene which was on the fire that he set. Nox thought burning down the club to fake her death was the most efficient to help her to run away from their worst enemy-Silas._

_Ridley looked at Nox with desperation, murmured. "We're trapped, aren't we?" He closed his eyes and gave her a positive smile that could drive away the darkness. "I'll figure this out, Rid. We're going to make it, I promise." He protected her by standing between the fire and she. Although being close to her could lessen the pain that could tear his muscle, skin, and bone apart, his face was contorted with ache. The smell of burning flesh had filled the air. Nox had been in a state of half unconsciousness when their friend, Sampson, came to assist them to get out of the fire._

_"No, I already told you. We talked about this. I'm not leaving you in here. Not with them(enemies)." Ridley yelled at him with tears in her bonny eyes._

_"When Silas finds out you're alive, he'll never stop looking for you. I can help you, but only if I stay. You have to get out of New York. Go anywhere you want, as long as it's far away from here." Lennox said coldly. He forced himself to remove his bloodshot eyes from her pale face, but he couldn't._

_Nox's heart was shattered into pieces when he saw a pearly tear traced down Ridley' s cheek. As much as he wanted to put his arms around her and stroke her hair, he could do nothing, but to watch her wipe her tear with her thin black hand. It’s all for the better. Her future will be so much brighter without me in it. He thought with a rueful smile._

_Nox wasn't as strong as he thought to watch Sampson carrying her out the back door. He wasn't even brave enough to say goodbye. All he did was turn his back to them and keep his mouth shut. The thought of he might never see her again had broken him down so many times that he was on the borderline between sanity and insanity._

The splitting headache and the terrible stomachache bring Lennox back to reality. He scrunches himself into a ball with his chin on his knees. He's gasping for air while he pulls his hair to reduce his mentally pain. His agonizing memories are too difficult to be blotted out.

Stars peep through the clouds after the sun has killed by the night. Sadly, the moon pales the stars with her brilliance right away. Lennox has been comparatively calm after a really long time.

Lennox turns on his phone to see the time, but after that he can't stop himself from clicking the phone number that he remembers clearly just like 911.

It goes directly to voice mail as he always knows. At least sometimes when he is conscious. "Hey,Rid! How's going?" He forced himself to say it with the most cheerful tone. All of a sudden, tears fill his eyes and blur his vision. He chokes on his own words. "I..." He sniffs his nose. "This is the last time I call you. I promise, I will never bother you again." **I'll keep my word this time, unlike last time, the time before that and all those times before.**

"I'm sorry." Nox weeps. "I' so sorry for what I had ever done to you." He breathes heavily. "I should never charm you to want to kiss me on the first day we met. I should never get close to you, because I'm a monster. Darkness follows me wherever I go. They followed me to you. I should never promise Silas, the conniving and manipulating demon, to hand you over." If any of that didn't happen, everything would be so much easier. You would live with your innocent boyfriend-Link. And I would..." He drops his phone on the ground. **I have never thought about that. She is everything to me. Can I ever live without her? Who would I be without her?** Nox can't think. It was blank in his mind. Suddenly, an image of Ridley lying on the ground next to Link's truck shocks him. _Her lips were purple; her skin was as pale as ashes. She was covered with dry blood._ At that moment, he feels nothing. No pain, love or remorse. He isn't able to cry any more. There is nothing in his eyes, except for hollowness. He walks away. His shadow melts into the darkness.

In this small town, no one really knows him. But they do know he is called Link and he has a girlfriend called Ridley who no one has ever seen.


End file.
